The vampire games
by palkiana
Summary: It's time for the 74th annual version of the vampire games, a deadly game made up by president Klaus to control the population from all of the districts of Panem, especially the small area on district 12, called mystic falls.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first crossover fanfic! As "Fabina lover" asked me na adventure Stelena fanfic, I couldn't help but to do a Vampire diaries version of the hunger games. So, I just want to warn you guys of a few things:_

_I am writting on a computer where there isn't a spelling correction, so I apologize of there are any mistakes. _

_Damon and Stefan aren't vampires or brothers here (otherwise, how would they be Gale and Peeta?) _

_This is inspired on the hunger games book saga, so there might be a few details you didn't know in case you didn't read the book. And instead of Jeremy, Elena has a sister, just like on the book, but the differences stop there. Now, I hope you Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

When I wake up, the other side of my bed is cold. I search for Margaret, but all I find is the cold, hard matress. She must have had nightmares and went to our aunt's bed. Of course she did. It is the reaping day.

I stand up, and get my hunting jacket, boots and pants. I dress up fast, and go to the dinning table, being careful not to wake anyone up.

There, I get the cheese Margaret gave to me on my birthday, one day before, and put it on my backpack. It's time to leave.

When I try to open the door, however, my sister's ugly, orange eyed yellow cat, is standing in front of it. He hates me because the fisrt time he came home, I tried to cook him for dinner. He is the ugliest cat ever, but not for my sister, who begged me to keep him.

Throwing it a dirty look, he gets out of my way and I finally leave.

Me, my sister and my aunt live on district 12. We live in na area known as Mystic falls. At this time in the morning on any regular day, the streets are full of miners going to work on the mine's morning shift, but today is no regular day.

Our home is almost on the limit of Mystic falls. I just need to run a few minutes to get to the forest.

But there is a fence that surrounds the whole district. It should be electrified 24 hours a day to prevent werewolves and forest animals from coming inside the district, but since we hardly have electricity here, it's almost always safe to cross it, so I do it.

Away from the fence, in the forest, I reach for a tree, and take a bow and some arrows that keep hidden there, so I can hunt.

My dad taught me how to hunt and how to beware the dangers of the forest with my bow, right before he and my mom died on a car crash at the bridge. I was in the car too, and I have no idea of how I escaped. I was eleven when that happened.

I get as far away as I can into the forest, to my hunting area. It is completely forbiden to get inside the forests and hunt, and the punnishments are very harsh. You have to be smart and use your head around here, otherwise you won't get anyhthing to eat.

The peacekeepers should have taken the bows my dad made me years ago, when he died, but then they buy what he sell.

They are nothing but vampires, seeded by their craving for blood, like any other vampires would. And since they can't feed on the locl population...

After hunting for awhile, or better, trying to hunt, I get to our rest place. And waiting for me there, is Damon. I can feel myself relaxing , as I finnish making my way to it.

"Hey delena" He greets me and I smile.

My real name is Elena, but when we started to hunt together, we were seen together all times, and people called us delena, as a joke. People stopped doing that, but the nickname stayed.

" Look what I hunt down for you." He says, holding a piece of bread. I laugh, taking it from his hands, and sitting down.

I also take the cheese from my backpack, giving it to him. He sits, and we share our food, admiring the calm day ahead of us. I would love to stay here forever, hadn't we got to be ready, and show up at two o'clock on mystic falls' square.

"We could make it, you know? Take of, live in the woods." Damon says.

"They'd catch us" I answer, thinking he is kidding.

"Maybe not." He insists, and I realize he really meant it.

"You have your family and I have my sister." I say, trying to put some reason into his mind.

The thought of Margaret in the woods already send chills to my spine. She wouldn't make it, and we both knew that if she got caught, she would be killed. Or worse, turned into a vampire.

He didn't say anything else and I was relieved he had decided to drop that subject. It was better if we just forgot it, even that just for now.

By the end ol our meal, we split what food we had left and hunt some squirrels. We parted ways after seeling them to the peacekeepers.

"Wear something nice." I said, joking before making my way home.

Soon as I got there, I noticed that both Margaret and Jenna were ready to go, so I just took a fast bath, and combed my hair, braiding it, just like my mother used to do.

When I leave the bathroom, one of my mother's dresses is waiting me on my bed. I dress it up fast, and as soon as we go downstairs, we make out way towards Mystic falls' square.

_A/N: Let's stop here for now. Liked it? Hated it? Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 2

I hate the fact that the reaping is at the town's square. Here is a place were we are suposed to have fun, enjoy our lives, friends and family, and watch the cheerleaders from school practicing. It is a happy place, and happy places are rare this days, especially on district 12.

Today, the happy sensation you get here is extermined by the peacekeepers and reporters filming the event on the top of the buldings all around. They are vampires, and can kill us whenever they feel like it. And it makes you affraid, because whenever you look up, there they are, staring at you, like na animal stares at it's prey.

We register to the reaping and we are directed to the lines that are made according to the age. Marge goes to the 12 year old one, and I go to the 16 year old one. Parents or just people that have to watch the reaping, making bets on who is gonna be choosen are behind us, on another line.

It's a great way to the capitol show that they are in control and there is nothing we can do to stop them.

We look to the justice building, where the people are choosen. There is a stage, a podium and three chairs, besides to huge glass balls full of papers. One with the girls' names and the other with the boys'.

Two of those chairs are occupied by the Mayor and Isobel, capitol's representant on district 12. It's clear she is from the capitol, given the clothes she is wearing: Old ones, from the time she was turnedinto a vampire, pretty much like all of the vampires do. They are talking, and eyeing the empty chair.

Soon as the clock hits two o'clock, the mayor stands up and goes to the podium, to tell us the history of how Panem was formed. Always the same thing.

We all know that after this place named north america was destroyed by war s between werewolves, witches, vampires and humans, it was decided that the country would be divided and every single breed would win districts or just a district, according to the number of people that were left after the war. Those districts would be ruled by the capitol, that would be formed by two of each breed to help to rule everyone else.

In the end, the country was divided in 12 districts. The districts 1 to 4 were formed by vampires. 5 to 8 by witches, 9 to 12 by humans and the last district by werewolves, since they were almost extinct by war, and everyone lived happy.

But as time went on, the vampires took over the power, killing the other members of the breeds that were in the capitol, causing the districts to revolt against the capitol, leaded by the werewolves from district 13.

After long years of battle, the capitol won and established their power over 12 districts, destroying district 13 and all of the werewolves in it., but some people believe there are still werewolves out there, getting power and staring a new army.

So, the war was over but as a punnishment, the districts had to sign the treaty of treason, that said that " every district shall select a young male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight until death in an arena. This is known as "the vampire games."

The mayor finnished telling the story, and read the list of old victors and victresses we had over the years. Only 2, and from them, only one was alive. His name is Alaric, and he has just got on stage, drinking god knows what as he sits on the other chair.

He is completely drunk, and when the crowd greets him with applauses, he tries to hugh Isobel, who shows her fangs, threatening him. They mayor looks very apprehensive. He knows our district is probably being laughed of by everyone else. After a few minutes recomposing herself, Isobel makes her way to the podium.

"Happy vampire games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She squeals and I roll my eyes, only to realize that Damon is looking at me, seeming very scared of being choosen. I try to give him my best reassuring smile, but he doesn't smile back.

"Ladies first!" Isobel announces, making her ways towards the ball with girls names, and taking one after mixing the papers.

Complete silence follows. No one dares to say a word, and the only thing that I think is that it can't be me.

"Margaret Gilbert!" She reads in a loud voice and I almost faint.

_A/N: What happens next? XD Reviews are welcome! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks you all for the amazing reviews! I guess you guys know who is Peeta now, hun? Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Do you know the feeling you have when you are at the cheerleading practice, at the top of the human tower and falls on the cold, hard ground, and it takes all the air from your lungs away?

Well, that is exactly how I am feeling right now.

People around start whispering sadly, like they always do when such a young kid is choosen.

I watch, as Margaret makes her way towards stage, unable to stop her. When she is going to step on the first stairs however, I recover my breath and run towards her, as the crowd gives me space to pass.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say, screaming as I grab her arms and put her behind me.

The rules are pretty clear. After a name is choosen, another boy or girl can offer himself to replace the other person that had been choosen. Volunteers here don't exist, maybe because humans never win the games.

"Explendid!" Isobel says, while I go on stage.

Or at list try, since Margaret won't let go of me.

"No, Elena please!" She begged.

"Let go of me, Margaret." I say, harshly, and holding not to cry. She doesn't, but then I can feel someone taking her away. When I turn around, I see that she is fighting on Damon's arms. He gives me such a sad look that I have to put up a battle to keep my tears from falling.

"Go on, delena" He says, and I can see he is fighting to keep his voice normal.

I finally go on stage and Isobel asks me lots of questions, but I'm too socked to answer.

"What is your name?" She asks,and I keep my voice still enough to answer.

"Elena Gilbert" I answer, and go stand next to the podium, with the look on Damon's face still crystal clear on my mind.

"Now, it is time to choose our male tribute" Isobel states, walks to the boys' ball and before I can even say good luck to Damon, she reads.

"Stefan Salvatore"

"_Oh no. Not him"_ I think.

I watch as he makes his way towards the stage, fighting the shock, just like I did minutes before, when my sister was picked.

"Any volunteers?" Isobel asks, but only gets silence from the crowd. What I did was insane for everyone else.

The mayor starts to read the treaty of traison again, but I am too busy asking myself "Why him?" To care.

But why did I care? The closest we had of an interaction, was years ago, when my mom and dad died.

The distric gave us money to eat, enough money to cover everything for one month. But that month I was in the hospital, needing several blood transplants and healing. No one showed up to give me the blood I needed, and, after that month was up, the doctor said I was going to die.

Stefan's mom was a doctor at the hospital, and one day he came to see her, but went to the worng place, finding me instead. I don't quite remember what happened after that, but when I woke up, people were giving me bloodbags and I felt a lot better. Still, there was the problem of the money being over, and our aunt hadn't been able to find a job. This time, Stefan's dad was the one who helped us. He owned a bakery, and one day, when I had already gone home and was starting to starve, just like everyone else, Stefan showed up with four or five loafs of bread for us. He saved our lives, and I hadn't even had the chance to thank him.

On the next day at school, he was with his friends and pretended not to know me. By the black eye he had on, I figured he must have stolen those loafs to keep me alive. I got him glacing at me more than once at school after that, specially on cheerleading practice.

After that, I had to quit the cheerleading, and spend my free time in the woods, hunting to keep my family alive.

And that is why I hate the fact he was picked. I feel I have some debts to pay with him, and I hate when that happens.

But now, I wouldn't ever be able to say thank you or pay my debts, since we were going to fight until death in an arena, so I guess it didn't matter anymore.

As the mayor finnished reading, we shake hands and Stefan gives me some kind of trust look. We turn to face the crowd and people clap their hand, as a sign of respect for us.

Well. There will be 24 of us there, so the odds say that I won't have to be the one killing him.

But then, the odds aren't very trustable lately...

_A/n: Liked it? Hated it? Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Soon as Panem's anthem is over, a group of peacekeepers leads us through the Justice building's entrance, where I am taken alone to a room. Now, it is the time the capitol gives me to say goodbye to family and friends before the games start.

Margaret and my aunt come in first. She jumps on my lap and hugs me, while our aunt hugs our both. We stay like that for a minute, apreciating what can be our last time together. They let go of me, and I start reminding them of all the things they have to do since I won't be there to do for them.

It won't be hard. They can survive by the milk of Margaret's goat and from the store for mystic fall's people aunt Jenna has.

" Damon is going to bring you food everyday, and probaably won't ask anything for it" I reassure them. "But you should pay him somehow." I add fast. Damon is my best friend and is going to take care of my family for me. He deserves to have some kind of payment.

I finnish instructing them by saying how going to school is important, and influenciating Margaret on her dream to be a cheerleader. I want them to be happy.

"Promise you'll try really hard to win for me." She says.

I know I have no chance of winning this games, and deep down, so does she. This competition needs skills that I don't have and are ilegal, including how to kill vampires.

" I promise I'll try!" I tell her, so she still keeps some hope. And I'll really have to try anyways, for Margaret.

The peacekeepers take them away and all I have time to say before they shut the door is that I love them very much.

My next visitor is someone I never thought: Stefan's father! We stay silent for a few minutes, until he reaches for his pocket and gives me a cookie's bag.

"Thanks" I say, and he nods.

"I'll take care of your sister. Make sure she is eating properly." He says, and I haven't got words to say how much I am grateful for that.

My last visitor is Damon. There is nothing romantic between us, but when he offers me a hug, I take no time on accepting it. He seems to have been crying, and this breaks my heart badly. Damon isn't supposed to cry. He is supposed to be the bad guy and a great friend.

"Listen." He says, very softly "you need to get a bow, it is your best shot at winning."

"They may not..."

"Then make one yourself." He interrupts me.

"I don't even know if there are going to be trees in the arena!"

" Trees are almost always there." I nod at this.

"Elena, this is nothing but a hunt. You are the best hunter I know! You know how to kill!"

"Animals" I state, quietly. Damon looks deep inside my eyes.

"It's not different." He says, and the worst part is that he is right.

The peacekeepers take him away too fast, and the last thing I say to him is to take care of my family.

"You know I will! Just remeber that I..." The peacekeepers close the door and I'll never know what he wanted me to remember.

After that, me and Stefan are lead to the train station, where there are lots of cameras. I state that Stefan have been crying, and that almost brings tears to my own eyes, altough I have no idea why.

We get inside the train, and I have to hold myself not to fall at it's speed. At this rate, we will get to the capitol by tomorrow. Each one of us recieve a very fancy bedroom, with a bathroom and a closet.

I take a shower and dress up, making my way towards what I think that is a dinning room. My guess is right, as I see Stefan sitting on a chair, with a plate in hands.

"Where is Alaric?" I hear Isobel asking.

"The last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." Stefan answered simply, and Isobel seems relieved. But honestly, who could blame her? He used to be a vampire slayer!

The dinner is completely perfect, but there is so much food that I can't eat it all. I'm not used to that. And, judging by Stefan's green face, neither is he.

After dinner, we watch a rerun of all of the other reapings. Some tributes catch my attention. The male vampire from district 2, the witch with a foxface from 5, a bou with problems on it's foot from 10 and a girl from district 11. She doesn't seem human at all, and I'm surprised to find a witch living on one of the human's districts.

Right after we are done watching it, Alaric comes in with a bottle os whiskey in hands, pukes on the floor and falls on is own puke. I can't help but to laugh a little.

"Keep laughing!" Isobel says, angrily, and Stefan starts laughing too.

She leaves the room pissed, what only makes us laugh more, and we are left alone with an very drunk Alaric to deal with.

_A/N: I bet you guys didn't know that happened on the books, did ya? Things will change a lot from the books and movies once we start with the games, and... _

_Stefan: "Hey! Don't spoil them!"_

_Me: "Fine!" _

_Liked it? Hated it?Review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Let's get this thing running a little faster. One more chapter on the train and then we get to the capitol! Enjoy!_

_Chapter 5_

After I help Stefan o dragging Alaric back to his dorm, and throwing him on the shower, fully clothed, I leave to get the capitol's people to help with him, but Stefan doesn't want me to. I start to get angry at him for wanting to take care of such a stupid man, but then I realize he is just being kind. And that is a big problem for me.

Kind people tend to get a huge piece of my heart, and I can't let him get one, no matter how handsome he is. He is my enemy on the games, and I gotta put that in mind before anything else.

"It is better if I stay away from him" I think. And I decide to follow my thoughts.

Looking through the windows of my dorm, I see we passing through a district, and I can't help but to wonder how things are at home. Did they watch the other reapings on tv? Did they eat? Margaret is clearly going to sleep with aunt Jenna tonight, and the image of buttercup watching and conforting her is also conforting me.

Thinking of home makes me sad, so I decide to shake these thoughts away, lay down and get some sleep. It's been a rough day, and it's hard to imagine that just that morning I was talking and relaxing with Damon at the forest.

On the next morning, Isobel wakes me up way too early and I can't help but to wonder what that vampire has got in mind. I mean, besides the blood she obviously stole from someone else, but then I remember vampires have the power to read minds, and stop thinking about that.

I dress up with the same clothes I did yesterday, and go to the dinning room, where I see Isobel pouring a blood bag into a coffee mug.

I sit down and get attacked by thousands of capitol's waiters, offering me all kinds of food, juice and everything else you can imagine. I glance at Stefan, that seems to be a little embarassed, and Alaric is drinking some kind of coffee with na alcoholic drink. As I finnish eating, it takes me a fraction of a second to realize that I hate him.

What? We are about to go on a deadly competition, and all he cares about is to drink! It's no wonder we never get sponsors!

"So, you should give a tip on how to win." I say.

"Yeah? Here goes one: Stay alive!" He says and starts laughing histerically. I glance at Stefan and get scared. His soft eyes and smile are now replaced by completely serious ones. Much more serious than I have ever saw him.

"That is fun, but not for us." He says, punching the table with such a strenght that the glass Alaric was drinking falls to the ground, breaking on a million pieces.

Alaric glances at the glass and then punches Stefan hard on his chin, what makes him fall off the chair. He goes to the bottle, but then I get my knife and stick it on the table, exactly between his fingers and the bottle.

"What is this? Did I finally get two fighters this year?" He asks, looking very amused.

Stefan stands up, and the bruise on his face is now red. He goes to a minibar next to Alaric and takes na ice pack from it.

"Can you hit something besides the table with this knife?" Alaric asks, and I answer by pulling it from the table and throwing it at the window, where it gets stuck between the curtains.

"You two, stand up here" He points to the center of the room, and we go there. He seems to be examining us.

"Not bad. You stilists will love you two" He says, after a minute. We keep silent. Our stilists are the best bet to get sponsors, everybody knows that.

"Let's cut a deal. You will do exactly as I say and I get sober enough so I can help you two to get sponsors. Do we have a deal?" We nod. "Good" He says, leaving the room.

We sit back down and remain silent, until the train stops and we arrive at the capitol, most known as " The vampire's town". I don't like it, especially since they can kill us in less than one second if they want to. But being a tribute is na big advantage: We can't be touched.

I watch as Stefan goes to the window and waves lots of byes to the crowd of vampires, realizing how hard he is fighting to stay alive. And by that, it also means he is working to get me killed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you gusy like it!_

Chapter 6

After my stilist's assistants spend hours getting me ready, washing my hair, ripping all of the fur of my legs and arms, and aplying some soft make up on my face, they finally leave, giving me a pink t shirt and shorts, with the promise of calling my stilist for me.

A few minutes later, the door opens, revealing a middle age man, who should be my stilist. I am surprised by the lack of capitol fashion he is wearing. Besides a vampire ring on his finger, his clothes are pretty much normal: Jeans and a black t shirt. Something about his way of dressing up as a normal person tells me he isn't a vampire.

"Hello Elena, I am John, your stilist" He greets me, shaking my hand.

" Hi " I answer back.

He takes a few minutes evaluating the way I am looking now, my haircut, my legs, arms and pretty much everything else about me. He seems to like what he sees.

"As you know, we have a parade to show all of the tributes to people all over Panem. It's the first time you get to shine and also to get sponsors." I nod.

"Anyway, about your clothes to opening cerimony, me and my partiner decided to dress you and the other tribute pretty much on the same style of clothes. As you know, we must reflect what better identifies your district."

I sigh. My district is known for it's mines, so we are miners all the time. It's usually a helmet with a lantern in it and it really doesn't help on getting sponsors to the games. They are the ones that give us what we need to survive in extreme situations.

"We'll have to dress up as miners?" I ask, hoping to the contrary.

"Not really. We want an unforgettable performance, and besides, we will focus on the carbon your district produces." Instantly, I imagine my whole body covered with black dust.

"You aren't afraid of fire, are you?" He asks and I give him such a shocked glance that he starts laughing.

A few hours later and I'm dressed on a black dress, which will be the best or worst suit at the parade. I got miners boots on my feet and I do have a helmet on my head but that isn't the best part.

John wants to set our clothes on fire. Not real fire, a fire that he produced specially to this, and the fire has the same color as blood, so that the capitol vampires love us more than anyone else. I'm not very convinced the fire isn't real quite yet, though.

"I just want people to recognize you in the arena." John says, daydreaming. "Elena gilbert, the girl of vampires." He jokes.

We are taken to the place where the cerimony is about to start, and put into carriages, guided by some robot werewolves.

"I rip your clothes off if you rip mine" Stefan says, clearly joking for my fear of the fake fire.

"Deal" I answer, smiling at him, and we laugh due to the fact we are nervous. And I catch myself wondering how handsome he looks on his black t shirt and pants.

The opening song starts, and the carriages start leaving, district by district. The carriages ride towards the town's circle, and we can hear people screaming and clapping hands as the carriages pass.

John comes and set our clothes on fire before we even have the chance to tell him otherwise. At first, I think we are going to burn down in flames, but we don't, and I am relieved for that. He leaves and screams something for us as the carriage starts moving, but I can't really understand what he is saying.

As soon as people can see us, the other carriages don't seem to exist at their eyes, fading any other tribute's light.

Stefan holds my hand and I don't have any intetion of taking it away. Instead, I raise our hands together on the air, and start smiling, shaking my free hand to the crowd. Stefan does the same after a few minutes and the crowd goes completely wild.

I think I saw some peacekeepers fighting the crowd as we passed through them, their eyes completely focused on us, like they hadn't drink any human blood in ages. That is exactly the effect John wanted us to have in the crowd.

By the end of the parade, President Klaus welcomes everyone and wishes happy vampire games. I hate his weird accent, but I'm too busy facing the crowd to care. As the anthem starts to play, the carriages move towards the training center.

When the carriage finally stops, the doors close behind us, blocking the noise from the crowd that was just behind us. Our team comes and we almost fall of the carriage as they hug us and tell us how good we did.

I can see other tributes staring at us like they want to kill us but I couldn't care less to that right now.

"Thanks for keep holding my hand" Stefan said, and I blushed as I realized I was still holding it.

"You're welcome" I say, letting go of if, and I can see he is blushing a lot.

"I'm sure no one could keep it's eyes out of you. You look stunning!" He says, and now I blush a lot.

But na alert sign keeps bipping in my mind. "_Don't be dumb. He is planing on killing you on the first chance he gets." _ I calm myself down. If that is the case, two people can play this game.

I answer him by kissing his face, right where Alaric had punched him.

_A/N: As our heroes get close, the story is going to get intense... Reviews are welcome! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey guys! Yesterday I ended up confusing the chapters, thanks for warning me, I changed that, if u didn't read the right chapter, it is there for you.I also corrected the "effie" on chapter 4, thanks for who told me that!Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 7

The training center has a building where the tributes stay while they are here. As we are from district 12, we stay on the last floor of the building. Unfortunately, those houses have no real owners, what means any vampires can come inside. I don't like it at all, but somehow being with Stefan makes me feel safe.

I make a mental note to remind myself what his intentions really are. Probably the tenth mental note I make today.

Alaric and Isobel have to stay around while we are outside the arena, but I am more worried with what is going to happen inside it. Sure, vampires and witches can't use their powers to kill humans, just each others, but vampires can still compel us whenever they feel like it. Alaric just won the games because he used to be a vampire slayer before anything else, but it won't help to have a vampire slayer as your mentor when it comes to getting vampires to be your sponsors. I mean, "Sponsor them, or I'll rip your head off!" Yeah, it doesn't help at all.

I go to my new bedroom and take a bath on the bathtub. It is actually pretty good, once you get used on how to use the thousands of different options to take a bath that are available. Isobel is calling me for dinner now. Good. I am starving.

Stefan, our stylists, Isobel and Alaric are already there, waiting for me. We start eating and I watch as Isobel and our stylists pour blood on their cups, like it was just a normal soda. I am not that hungry anymore...

That is, until a girl comes holding a large chocolate cake. She sets it on the table, and sets it on fire. The cake goes back to normal a few seconds later. She is wearing a weird collar... I wonder if I have ever seen her before.

"I think I know you" I say, and everyone else at the table seems extremely shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous. How can you know a hybrid?" Isobel says, forcing her voice to a calm level.

"What is a hybrid?" I ask, feeling very dumb.

"A hybrid is one of the remaining werewolves that escaped when district 13 was destroyed. They were found and turned on vampires by President Klaus, in order to obey his orders or anyone else's." Alaric answers. "That collar around her neck prevents her from turning into a werewolf."

"In another words, they are slaves with superpowers." I think, and I just remember from where I know that girl.

"So I guess I don't know her" I say, and everyone else relaxes visibly. It's just better if no one knows how I met this wolf girl.

After dinner, me and Stefan receive a lot of congratulations from everyone else at the table, and go together to our rooms. Once I am about to go inside my room, he blocks the door.

"So, do you mind to tell me where do you know that girl from?" He asks. _Busted_.

"I...I" I tense up and he seems to feel it.

"Have you ever been to the roof?" He asks, and I shake my head on a no sign.

"Do you mind if I show you?" I translate that as a "No one Will hear us" And let him lead me upstairs.

The first thing I notice is that there is a great view from the whole town. You can see people happy, talking on the streets or just the cars passing. Stefan eyes me questioning, and I say:

"Do you think we are being filmed up here?"

"Perhaps" He answers. "Do you want to see the garden?" He asks, and takes my hand.

It is the most beautiful garden I have ever seen. The flowers are everywhere and the trees are so high that they make any conversation that is being filmed seem like nothing but noises.

I pretend to be looking at the flowers and Stefan eyes me again, this time seeming very curious.

"We were hunting in the woods, hiding and waiting for some prey to appear." I whisper.

"You and your dad?" He whispers back.

"No, me and my friend Damon." He doesn't say anything, so I decide to keep talking:

"Then suddenly, the forest got quiet. All of the birds stopped singing, and I saw her, the girl from dinner. There was also a boy with her back then, and they seemed to be tired, running as if their lives depended on it."

I take a minute to think how things could have turned out differently, if we had just decided to help them. But the fear of being caught, and of them being some kind of unknown creatures, pretending to be humans didn't let us do that. It got the best from us.

"The original vampires appeared, all at once, and they got both of them. The boy started to turn into a werewolf, so he was killed. The girl screamed for help, but they disappeared right after that, taking her with them."

"Did they see you?" Stefan asked, frowning, seeming very concerned.

"The werewolf girl did. That was why she screamed for help, but we didn't. We couldn't."

"You are shaking" Stefan says, and it takes me one minute to realize that he is right. This is a very stressing story to remember. I try to calm myself down, but it doesn't help.

Stefan takes the jacket he is wearing and puts it around my arms. I accept it instantly. That is what friends do, right?

"It's getting cold. Let's go." He suggests, as if trying to change the subject to make me feel better. We go downstairs, and as soon as we are reaching our dorms again, he asks:

"Listen, this guy, Damon, is he your relative?"

"No, he is not." I answer, and he nods.

"Good." An awkward silence follows.

"Goodnight Elena" He says, and walks away immediately.

"Goodnight Stefan" I answered, as he disappeared in the hallway.

That night, before sleeping, I wondered if the girl I didn't help was going to enjoy to watch my death.

_A/N: Stefan is jealous, hun? XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I need more stelena moments... T.T But I got to follow the book... Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!_

Chapter 8

I wake up screaming for my dad to slow down the car because we are about to fall down the bridge.

I wake up and take a good bath, only to find clothes on my bed, waiting for me. I comb my hair and look to the mirror. This is actually the first time I am feeling like myself since the reaping, and I enjoy it.

I realize I am starving and I make my way to the dining room, hoping to find some food, and I don't get disappointed. I eat more than ever and I chuckle while thinking what my cheerleading coach would say.

Alaric and Stefan arrive a few minutes later, and Stefan sits next to me. He seems to be nervous, and to be honest, so am I.

Today is the first of four days of training. Three of them with the other tributes, and the last one is an "evaluation" of what we can do. They give grades from one to twelve, depending on how people do. Vampires, that are often the winners and go to the games once, twice, how many times they want, depending on how old they were frozen, often get grades eight or higher.

"Alright, let's start to work. First, I need you two to decide if you want me to train you together or separately." Alaric says, after he is done eating.

"Together" We answer, also together what gives it a bigger reassurance.

"Fine. So what are your abilities?" He asks, looking at me.

"I am good with the bow." Stefan nods.

"My father buys the squirrels she hunts. She always shoots them right in the eyes" I get annoyed. I am not that good he thinks I am. He is a thousand times better than me.

"And Stefan is strong and fast. Won both the football and the fighting championship at school." Now I see that he is annoyed.

"Yeah, but fighting like that against people with all kinds of weapons isn't going to help me at all."

"Do you know what my mom told me? That our district finally has a chance of having a winner. And she wasn't talking about me." He states, when I start to protest.

"Enough, both of you!" Alaric screams.

"Elena, I don't want you to show your abilities with the bow to anyone but the game makers. The same goes for you, Stefan. Being fast and knowing how to fight are very important things when you want to win."

"The plan, for both of you, is to go to the survival stations, learn things you don't know how to do, and are very important in order to survive. And I also want you two together all the time." We nod.

After we go to the training areas, I spend the whole day analyzing the tributes and how we could take advantage from them. I am more worried with the vampires, but the witches are very strong and the humans seem very smart too. It's going to be a tough game this year.

I and Stefan spend our three days doing survival training. How to light fire up and how to identify if plants are deadly or not. Our best shot is the vervain, they are a very strong weapon against vampires and maybe the best we'll have. I can feel it helped a lot, and Alaric doesn't seem so dumb now.

On the last day, the game makers appear early, and evaluate each one separately, each district in order, what makes us the last ones to go. Stefan and I try to calm each other down the whole day, but we aren't very good at it.

Stefan goes first, and I wish him good luck. About 15 minutes after that, they call me.

I go straight to the bow, shooting arrows everywhere and hitting every single tournament puppet. By the end of it, I am exhausted. As I pass my hand through my hair, I realize they weren't even paying attention on me.

I am about to walk into my dead and they don't even have the humility to at list pretend they are interested on what I have to show. It's their job to do so!

Furious, I take an arrow and shoot it on them, not thinking twice about it. The arrow hits the apple that was on the pig's mouth. They are all staring weirdly at me, as if I had just done something completely unacceptable.

"Thanks for your consideration" I say, and leave without being discharged.

_A/N: Elena as Katniss is scaring me… O.o. Review! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They often make my day. Hope you all enjoy and the chapters from now on must be a little smaller. At list, they look like it on my notebook, but you never know right? Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

I could barely make it to my bedroom without crying. I shot the game makers with an arrow, and even left without being discharged! What the hell was I thinking?

I should have stayed and apologized, maybe even laughed so they thought that I was joking. Now, I am worried with what they will do, not for me but with my family, Jenna and Margaret. Will they kill them? Turn them into vampires? Or worse, send them to Klaus so that he can kill them in front of me? I don't know. But I know I screwed up big time!

Alaric and Isobel are knocking on my door, almost begging me to open it, but I send them away. I really want to be alone right now, before some guards or peacekeepers came and took me, like I was sure they would do.

However, hours pass by and no one comes. I calm down. Maybe they liked it. Maybe it showed them that I have the courage to do whatever it takes to win.

When Isobel calls me to go to dinner, I decide to go. The results are coming out either way, and I won't be able to hide it from them for too long.

"Alright, how did you two do today?" Alaric asks, soon as we start to eat.

"I don't know if they even cared about me. I just kept running and throwing heavy things through the air until they send me away." Stefan says, uninterested. I feel a little better. They had ignored him too.

"What about you, sweetie?" Alaric asks, now turning to me.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not really at them, but at the pig they were eating." Everyone stares at me, wide eyed.

"You did what?" Isobel asks, not believing on what she just heard.

"What? Like Stefan said, they weren't paying any attention on us!"

"And what did they say?" John asks, carefully, as if I was going to blow up on his face if he did one move wrong.

"Nothing. I left right after that."

"Without being discharged?" Isobel asks, mortified. I nod.

"Well, that is it." Alaric says, and goes back to eating. Everyone does the same, and we avoid the subject, at list for now.

After dinner, we all go to the TV, waiting for the results to the appear.

"My grades will be very low" I whisper, and Stefan nods. "I know."

The vampires got grades from 8 to 10, as usual. The rest of us, got from 5 to 7, but some of the grades got my attention, like the girl from district 11, Bonnie. She got a 7.I wonder what a human could show to get such a high grade.

Our district is the last, as usual.

"From district 12, Stefan Salvatore, with grade 8" The reporter announces, and we all congratulate him. He seems to be very satisfied with his grade, and hasn't even got time to wish me luck before the reporter announces:

"From district 12, Elena Gilbert, with grade 11." Isobel screams and I almost faint. What? Eleven? How?

"Elena, the girl of vampires, maybe has got some power with vampires after all" John jokes, and hugs me, like everyone else.

Stefan and I congratulate each other, but he seems pissed. I decide to let it go, for once, and we go back to our bedrooms.

My dreams are all surrounded by Damon. How is he doing? I wonder if he is at the forest, thinking about me. I remember of when we first met…

_*Flashback*_

"_I am going to die here, unless I find something to eat" eleven year old Elena thought, as she crossed the forest with the bow her dad made her, a few weeks before dying. This was no place for a newbie, especially for a retired cheerio that had to quit, in order to find food to her family. _

_As time went on, she was slowly losing her hope. That was, until she found a dead squirrel on the ground. It seemed to have just died, and the meet would still be good to eat, if she hurried up._

_As she went for it, a boy, probably three or four years older than her, appeared from behind a tree. _

"_What is your name?" He asked_

"_Elena." _

"_Well Elena, don't you know that it is forbidden to steal other people's food?" He says, smiling, and she can see he is joking. _

"_And so it is to hunt" She adds, smiling as well._

_*End of flashback*_

We shared that squirrel that day, and from that moment on, we started to hunt together, and became good friends in no time. I just hope he is ok back home.

Waking up, I take a shower, dressing up and going to the dining room, in order to get some breakfast. I find Alaric there, as well as Isobel and Stefan.

"So, are we going to train today?" Alaric nods.

"There was a change on the plans." I look at him.

"What is it?"

Stefan wants to be trained alone."

_A/N: I am getting mad at this Stefan… _

_Stefan: "What? She got better grades than I did?" *mad* _

_Me: "I'll talk with you later. Let me finish talking with the readers!" _

_Stefan: "Ok…" _

_Hope you guys liked it and we see you next chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry with Stefan, I took care of him last night... *Evil grin* and I think you'll get surprised with who Cesar is… (I can tell he is one of the originals) Hope you all Enjoy! _

Chapter 10

Hurt. That is the first thing that comes on my mind, and yet, it is so wrong. Guess that I expected a little more from the boy that saved my life years before, and borrowed me his jacket, not long ago.

But I don't have the right to be hurt. This is the game where you have to do everything you can to keep alive. And if keeping distant from me is going to help him to do that, who am I to disagree?

"Nice. So how are we going to train now?" I avoid eye contact with Stefan the whole time.

"Each of you will have four hours with Isobel to train for the interviews and for hours with me to train for the games. You start with Isobel, Elena." Alaric says, and I leave the room, as fast as I had gone in, with Isobel right behind me.

We spend our four hours trying to make me look nice to the audience during the interviews, and she likes her work very much, giving the grin she gives me when our time is over.

With Alaric, I get a few tactics on how to kill vampires, and what can I use to do so. By the end, we train my abilities with the audience for a little longer, and when he feels that I am good enough, he lets me go. I decide to skip dinner and call it night, in order to avoid Stefan.

The next day, John and the preparation team work with me the whole day, to make sure I was completely stunning to the interviews tonight.

At the very end, John asks me to close my eyes as they dress me up, with something that I can think that is a dress. He helps me to find my way to my heels and I get curious.

"May I open my eyes?"

"Yes" He answers, his voice indicating he is impressed with what he is seeing. When I open my eyes, I also get very impressed.

My dress has an intense blood color, and the jewels that are on it seem to move every time I move a little. It gives me the impression of girl of vampires that John has fought so hard to give me.

"Thank you so much John!"

"You don't have to thank me." I smile at that.

"So, everything ready to the interviews?" He says, unable to hide the excitement.

"As ready as I can be" I answer, as we make our way to the elevators.

When we get to the interviews' backstage, I see my preparation team, Alaric, Isobel and also Stefan's preparation team, along with him.

No matter how mad I am with him, he seems… no, he IS completely handsome tonight, on the clothes his stylist gave him.

We don't have much time to receive complements from our stylists before the interviews start.

Mikael, the interviewer, looks very fancy tonight on his vampire clothes. The original family is responsible for everything around here. They control the games and the whole Panem. Sometimes one of the originals volunteers for the games, and often wins. Even if he or she doesn't, they don't really die, since no white oaks are in the games to do that. This year, the original vampire on the games is Kol. And he seems very certain that he will win.

Each interview takes no more than three minutes, and soon enough is already district eleven tributes' turn.

The girl, now identified as Bonnie Bennett, is very polite. She conquers the audience in no time, but when Mikael asks her what she is up to, she doesn't say anything, but by the smirk on her face, she is definitely up to something.

The boy, named Luka, also remind me a lot of the witches. He is tall and definitely strong, but also very quiet about everything. Soon as his turn is over, now it is my turn.

I go on stage and the audience receives me with a round of applauses. I sit next to Mikael, who shakes my hand.

"So, Elena, you are from district 12, right? What did you like the most about the capitol?"

"The food." I answer, and the audience laughs, so does he.

"When I saw you on that carriage, my heart almost stopped. What did you think of that clothes you were wearing?"

"You mean right after I stopped praying not to burn down in flames?" Again, everyone laughs.

"Yeah, start by that."

"I thought it was brilliant. Actually, every clothes John makes me are perfect. Have you seen what I am wearing tonight?" I stand up and walk, so the clothes have their effect, and people sigh, admired.

"Do that again." Mikael asks, clearly hypnotized by my "bloody dress", as I called it. I keep rotating until time is over, and I am completely dizzy.

"From district 12, Elena Gilbert, the girl of vampires!" Mikael declares and I go off stage.

Due to my dizziness, I lost half of Stefan's interview, but I could see he had the audience at his feet.

"So, Stefan, a handsome guy like you must have a girl waiting at home, right?" Mikael asks.

"Well, there is this one girl that I had a crush on, like, forever. But she didn't realize I existed until the reaping day" He sighs, and the whole audience sighs with him.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Many guys like her, and she is mad at me."

"Here is an idea, you win the games and go home. She will have to go out with you!" Stefan shakes his head.

"It's not going to help in this case."

"Why not?" Mikael asks, frustrated.

"Because she came here with me."

_A/N: Let's stop here for now, shall we? Liked it? Hated it? Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hi guys, this is Elena! Palkiana had to run after what she wrote about Mikael, so this chapter is up to me! She asked me to tell you that we hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 11

It took me a second to realize he was talking about me and it made me very confused.

"What a lack of luck! Did she know?" Mikael asks, visible shaken by that confession.

"No, not until now." He shakes his head on a negative sign.

His time ends, and he leaves stage, coming on my direction, but I avoid him and go to the elevators.

People are completely in love with Stefan today. "The unlucky lover boy from district 12". But I know that things are different. He was only following Alaric's orders, and that hurt me a lot. Fake love declarations aren't something that you can really receive without getting hurt.

Soon as we go "home", I hit him hard, making him lose his balance and fall on a flower pot, and it breaks, making his hands bleed.

"Why the heel did you do this?" He asks, angrily.

"You had no right of saying any of that! Especially… here!" "_If you don1t really mean it."_ Was what I was going to say.

Alaric, Isobel and John get inside the apartment, and see him on the floor, blood pouring out of his hands.

"What is going on here?" Alaric asks, seeming very mad, but I don't really care what he thinks anymore. In fact, I don't care about what any of them think anymore.

"He made me look weak!" I scream, but he catches the hint of pain in my voice.

"He hurt your feelings, didn't he? Well, he also made you look good to everyone else! Now you two are the star crossed lovers from district 12!"

I realize he is right. The only moment I had on the interviews was when he said that. Otherwise, I looked shiny, pathetic and forgettable.

I want to apologize to him, but he is long gone. John pushed him out of the room to bandage his wounds.

Angry for my dumbness and for letting my feelings, that I didn't even know I had in the way, I ran to my dorm and locked the door. No one came looking for me. Guilty for hurting his hands one day before the games was eating me, and I got only a few hours of sleep.

By the morning, our stylists take us to the plane that is going to let us on the games.

"Good luck Elena" John says, before I go inside.

Stefan is there, his hands all bandaged up. We don't have much time, so I just sit next to him and look on his face.

"I'm sorry for your hands."

"It's ok." He says, turning his face away. He has all the rights to be mad at me, and I can't complain.

We are delivered to an station, where we are going to be send to the games. There is a metal circle on the floor. Before I can step on it, I remember Alaric's words this morning.

"Don't get in the middle of the first blood bath. Run away, and try to find water." That was exactly what I was going to do.

Vampires and witches can't use spell on us, but they are much stronger than we would ever be, so I don't risk myself.

I step on the metal circle, and immediately taken to the arena. I can't see anything on the first minutes, but I can sure smell the flowers.

_A/n: Palkiana told me not to write more than this for you guys. Hopefully she will be here to write the next chapter. Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Mikael can't come inside my house without being invited in, anyways. I hope Elena treated you all kind, though, and thanked you for the reviews. Enough with the talking, and hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 12

We are in a field, and I can see the forest behind me. In front of me there is the cornucopia, a big horn full of equipments, food and, on the vampire's case, blood bags. There are a few items on the ground, but they have less value when they are too distant from cornucopia.

On my sides, there are they tributes. I can see they are getting ready to go for the items on the floor, when what I am going to do is to go on the opposite direction. We have to wait 60 seconds before leaving the metal circles, or they will blow up and kill us.

I am getting ready to run to the other side, when I see an item, not too far away from the cornucopia.

It is a bow, with wood arrows and in a great state. I know it was placed there for me. I am very fast, and my chances of getting it before anyone else are pretty good. I know I can do this, and that is where I decide to run.

When there are 10 seconds left, I find Stefan, and he shakes his head on a negative sign for me, as if telling me not to get the bow, and I look to the bandages on his hands one more time, like I did, not long ago.

The time ends and I get confused on what to do, tripping on my own legs. Damn! Stefan made me lose my chance! I see an orange bag, not too far away from me and decide to get it. I won't leave here with nothing in hands!

As I go for it, a vampire, probably from district 2, finishes killing one boy and throws one knife at me. I saw her at the training center. She never misses any shot.

I put the backpack on my head, and the knife sticks there, and I run away, not giving her a chance to throw another knife. I disappear in the woods, already feeling a lot safer, but I don't dare to look back or to stop now.

I run for what seem hours and then I finally sit down behind a tree, to check what I have got on my backpack.

One sleeping bag, one bag full of cookies, a pack of meat strips, two bottles; one empty and the other full of vervain, a box of matches and a pair of night vision glasses. I put everything back on the backpack, and take the knife from the backpack, putting it on my pocket. I stand up, and calm myself down. Now, I need to find water.

I walk the whole day and no signs of it. That is bad. If I get dehydrated I will be an easy prey, or I will end up dying of dehydration.

As I walk, I can't help but to think of how is Stefan doing. Is he alive? Is he ok? But the thought of him going back home on a wooden coffin comes into my mind, and I decide it's better not to think of him.

When night came, I hear some cannon shots. They represent the number of tributes that died that day. 11. The shots mean that the blood bath must have ended just now, and I can just hope that Stefan is alive.

I haven't found any water and I was starving, so I took some plants that I knew that were eatable and drank a sip from the vervain. At list no vampire will compel me, if they want to.

Night falls, and I find a tree to sleep on. It was hard to climb, due to the lack of water, but I did so. With the backpack on my back, being my pillow, I watch the symbol of the capitol cross the skies. Now, I will know what tributes died.

The vampire girl from district 3, the male vampire from district 4, the boy from 5, both tributes from districts 6 and 7, the boy from 8, both from 9 and the girl from ten. I count up. 3 vampires and 6 witches were dead, besides the three humans. This isn't good. Witches are the ones that kill most of the vampires, not the contrary. I could bet that most of those witches were killed by Kol, but I am not sure.

At list Stefan is alive. Alive and safe, I hope. But what do I feel for him?

If he wins, Jenna and Margaret will get enough food for one year, and so will the whole district. But is that it? My feelings for Stefan are just from desire of him winning? I hope not, but my feelings for him are quite confusing.

Tiredness comes and takes over me, before I can do anything else, I fall asleep.

I wake up with the sound of the vampires from districts 1 and 2 right besides my tree. They aren't looking up, so I guess that they haven't seen me. They seem to be talking about something, and there, with them, is Stefan.

_A/N: Stefan is one of the bad guys now, hun? _

_Stefan: *Gives an evil laugh* I love being bad. _

_Reviews, please _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Thank god I took those balance lasses before quitting the cheerios, otherwise I would have fell of the tree, and I'd be dead by now. I stare silently, as they walk around searching for any other victims.

"I don't think she is really dead" The original vampire from district 2 says.

"Me neither, I didn't hear a cannon." The girl says, and they both look for Stefan.

"You, lover boy, go check it out." The original vampire says, and Stefan nods and disappears behind the tree.

I can't believe this! Not only he is doing exactly the opposite of what Alaric told us to do, and worse! He joined the vampires, and what is even worse, the original vampire's team.

There is always one of the original vampires on the games, and they win it 80% of the time. The difference is that when they don't, they don't really die. There is always a knife that cannot kill them, but can let them down for hours, and assure the other person wins.

If there is such a weapon on this game, it's probably being owned by him and his vampire team, as no one would dare to take it from him, and this vampires that are on his team, are often people kidnapped by one of the poorer districts, turned and compelled to protect him. That is one of the reasons we hate them, and would never join them. By joining them, you end up betraying your own district. Is this what Stefan is doing now? Saying that his district is nothing compared to the others?

"We should kill him and end this, Kol" The other girl, from district one now, whispers when Stefan is long gone.

"No, he is our best shot to find the girl" Kol answers and they quickly become quiet, as Stefan comes back.

"There, dead." He says, on the exact same moment the cannon shoots, indicating the death of the tribute. They all nod and walk away.

I wait for a long time before sliding down off the tree, my head spinning with all the information from the last minutes.

Not only Stefan is with the vampires, but he is guiding them to find me, and as soon as he does, we both die. But what if he was compelled to do so? It wouldn't be the first time, and that is the only power vampires can use against is.

Well, in this case, I will have to keep a great distance from him, see if I can keep us both safe. Hopefully someone will kill the vampires and he will be free, if he doesn't die too. Then maybe, we can form a team.

I walk on the opposite direction and for a long time, my body begging for some water. That is when I see a bunny. Taking the knife from my pocket, I throw it on it, killing it. Now I have food. And if I am lucky, water as well. After all, this bunny wouldn1t have survived long without water, would it?

I light a small fire up, only to cook the bunny and I eat half of it, saving the rest on my backpack for later, and keep walking.

What if Stefan isn't compelled at all, and is helping them just because he wants to? It would be a great strategy after all, pretend to be in love with me and then get me killed on the first chance he had got, using vampires to do the job. It's not a bad plan at all, its just that I am impressed. I really thought he liked me.

Night falls, and so does my strength. Those two days without water are killing me. The announcement of dead tributes appears on the skies and I realize it was another witch. A witch that Stefan killed.

I make myself walk a little longer, and then, finally, I find water. I start going crazy about it, but I calm myself down. If I drink too much at once, I will end up puking.

I fill the bottle and drink it, not much at once, until I am satisfied. I also eat the rest of the bunny and even some of my cookies. Later, I find a tree near the lake, and climb it to get some sleep.

Hours later, the brightness wakes me up, and I think it is already day. But that brightness comes from something different: fire.

_A/N: Is Stefan compelled or isn't he? Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 14

I jump off the tree and get my backpack, the only thing that I can actually get before running as fast as I can to save my life. The world is burning down in flames ahead, behind and next to me as I run. The only thing I know for sure is that this was all invented by the game masters.

No fights or deaths for a long time let the people at the capitol bored, and that is exactly what they want to avoid, so they do things like this to see if they can unite tributes and start a fight, leaving the games more attractive for everyone that actually enjoys watching it. I am guessing they want me to find the carrerists, that will probably be running for their lives, since fire is deadly, especially to them. But I know that if we meet, only two people will die, me and Stefan.

I run, avoiding fire balls and hiding besides big rocks very perfectly. This reminds me of a videogame, and I am winning on it. That is, until a fireball hits me on my leg, throwing me foward and to the ground. I lay there, the smoke burning my lungs, as I cough desperately to see if I can get some air, as I scream for the pain in my leg, that is hurting more than anything else ever would. I close my eyes, waiting for my death.

Then suddently, the fire just disappears, taking it's deadly smoke and fireballs with it. This means that either the game masters don't want me dead just yet, or that I am very close to the vampires, and I will find my death in a very short time.

I'd walk myself to a tree and climb on it, but my leg wouldn't be able to support my body on this state, but I have to move either way, so I stand up and limp, blinded by the pain, until I realize that I am inside a fountain, and it is a very big one. It seems to flow endless, forming a river in front of me. The pain on my leg stops instantly, but I know that I can't stay here for too long, otherwise the vampires will get me.

As soon as I try to take my leg out of the water, the pain comes back, much stronger than it ever was. I put it down again, imediatelly, and I decide that it is time for me to take a look at it, at the damage made.

The wound is very big, and the skin is very red, with lots of blisters, but it doesn't seem that bad. I remember that aunt Jenna once brought a man that had his leg burned until the bone one day, to try to save him, but she didn't. Still, just by the fact that my wound doesn't look at all as the one on that man's leg, I am glad.

After about half an hour, I force myself to go out of the water, until the grass by the riverside, but after a few minutes, it is burning badly again, so I just keep it inside the water, along with half of my body. I drink some of the water, and force myself to eat a cookie. After I get my things togethe on the backpack, I put it on my back, and lay on top of it, trying to get some sleep.

But it doesn't take long before I have to run away. The vampires are almost here, on the riverside that I am laying, so my only chance is to get in the water and try to run to the other side of it, what i almost acomplish, but they are faster, and are alredy on the riverbend I was when I get to the middle of the river.

"There is she!" Kol screams, and throws a spear at me, but misses. He tries to get in the water with the other vampires, but as soon as they do, their skins start to burn.

Vervain. The water is full of vervain!

"Very funny girl! But we still have got your boyfriend, and he can go inside the water" Kol warns me.

"Give it a rest, Kol! She is not going to leave the water anyway!" The girl from his district says, and I nod. Here is the only place I am safe of them. There is no way I am getting out.

"Fine Vickie, but he is going in!" Kol says, and literally throws Stefan in the water. I see Vickie taking a bow and an arrow from her back. She points it at us, and exactly when Stefan got to me, she shoots it, but misses.

"Is it the best you can do?" I mock, but then I remember that Stefan is right by my side. He is holding a knife now, and I close my eyes, waiting for him to kill me. But he doesn't.

Instead, the girl from district 11, Bonnie, comes from behind a tree and jumps in the water, casting a spell at them.

_A/N: Bonnie is a witch hun? I bet you didn't know that! XD. But what was she doing living on a human district, to begin with? Review! _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing, reading, favorite and following! Enjoy! _

Chapter 15

I watch, wide eyed, as the vampires faint on the ground. Dead? Did Bonnie just kill all the careerists? And worst, did she just use a spell?

"They won't be down for long. We got to run" She says, to Stefan. He nods, as I get some time to swim back to the riverside the vampires are and take the bow from the girl.

Without thinking twice, I shoot both the girl from district 2 and the one that seems to be from district 4 on their hearts, with wooden arrows. I get back into the water and see Stefan looking at me, seeming a little scared. Well, I am scared of what that witch and him just did, so he'll have to get over it.

We swim to the other riverside and the cannon shoots two times, for both girls. Stefan half drags half tells me to follow him and Bonnie as we escape through a completely new part of the forest for me. We stop right besides a tree, and I don't even have to look at it very much to know that it's a white oak.

Something is bothering me in my head, but I am way too confused to realize. There is a white oak on the games! This can only mean that we can kill the original vampire for real! But... Why would the other originals let a deadly weapon for one of their own to be used on the games?

I watch as Bonnie casts a protection spell around us, and Stefan cuts some pieces of the tree to make stakes. Bonnie being a witch is another thing that bothers me. Not because she actually is a witch, she almost rubbed that on our faces at the interviews, but because she will never leave this arena, even if she wins.

The rules are pretty clear, humans, vampires and witches have different districts exactly because they aren't supposed to live together. If someone like that gets caught, the person gets killed. Being selected to play the games was the worst that could have happened to her.

"Do you two mind of explaining me what is going on?" I say, staring at Stefan with a very serious face. He just smiles.

"While walking around with the careerists, their plan was to eliminate any witch on the game, because they were the ones that could kill them more easily. During that hunts, Kol decided it was better if we split up, to see if we could find someone easily. That was when I found Bonnie." He points at her with his knife.

"He decided to let me alive, as long as I helped him with keeping you safe, and that is what we are doing now. In exchange, I also showed him this white oak, but we had to keep this a secret until we found you and rescued you." She completes, and I feel my head spin.

If Stefan joined a witch to protect me, he really loves me. The confession he did to Mikael was true and I am an idiot for hurting him and screaming with him about that. I know I will have to apologize, but when I open my mouth, the words that come out are completely different:

"So, what is the plan?"

"We stay here for the night. There is a small lake not too far from this tree, and we have food on our backpacks. Even if we didn't, we have a hunter with us" Stefan says, and I smile. "Tomorrow we will try to find other allies and stay away from vampires for as long as possible." But we all know that they will come behind us, wanting revenge for killing their friends as soon as they have the chance.

We made more stakes and decided to call it night. Usually I would sleep on the top of the trees, but I can't let those two here on the ground, unprotected. Bonnie doesn't think that way, as she climbs on the tree on the first chance she has.

I share my sleeping bag, that is a little wet from the whole confusion on the river earlier, but we don't seem to care, as we sleep a few minutes later, curled on each other's arms.

* * *

On the next morning, I wake up early and go to the woods, to hunt some bunnies down for us all to eat. The weather today is very cold, and the place is all foggy. I don't like it, because it makes me feel like something could jump out of nowhere and just attack me, and I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

When I am almost arriving at our hiding place, Kol comes out of nowhere and before I can shoot him, he grabs my bow, thowing it away with so much strenght that I am sure it flied with no problem to our hiding place.

"Well, well look who I found here?" He jokes, as I fight to set myself free from his 's grip is useless.

"STEFAN! BONNIE! HELP!" I scream to the top of my lungs, then realize how dumb I am. Kol didn't know I was with them. That is when Bonnie and Stefan jump from the fog around us.

"Let her go" Stefan says, pointing a stake to Kol, seeming very angry.

" Now why would I do that?" He jokes, passing his hand through my heart and hair. " It would be one less tribute for me to kill, plus I would still get some fresh blood." He puts his hand on my neck and I watch as Stefan tries to find a solution to the problem, a way to save me. Why did he care so much?

"Because it's me that you want. I betrayed you and helped her to escape." He answers simply, and I get surprised as Kol seems to consider that.

" It's a fair trade. You, the one that betrayed me, and let them kill my guards for this girl?" He jokes a little more.

"NO! STEFAN, DON'T!" I scream again, but Kol shuts me up, putting his hand on my mouth.

" Do we have a deal?" Stefan asks, not even seeming to hear what I just said. Kol answers by throwing me at Bonnie's feet.

"They have five minutes to go away, otherwise they are dead, just like you." Kol warns, and Bonnie helps me up. I run to Stefan and hug him, tears running down on my cheeks.

"Stefan, don't do that, please. Please" I almost beg, and he hugs me back.

"It's ok Elena. I'll be alright, I promise." He says, and something about his words tells me that he isn't kidding. I let go of him, and Bonnie casts a teleport spell on both of us.

Stefan's reassuring smile is all I see before fading into the darkness. My last thoughts before passing out are that Stefan saved my life.

_A/N: Wow, this was intense! And I enjoyed every minute of it :D. Reviews are very welcome! _


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! (I resumed chapters 15 and 16 of the book in this one.) _

Chapter 16

After we were teleported to our hiding place, Bonnie almost had to tie me while we picked our stakes up, and moved away from Stefan. For that last one, she had to drag me for a long time, before I stopped fighting her in order to save Stefan.

Now, we are on a completely foreign part of the forest, but we haven't heard a cannon shooting, so maybe Stefan is still alive. Maybe we aren't so distant from the battle that we can't hear the cannon shooting. This is the best that I can hope for; after all, this was all my fault. I just wish that I had told him once that I loved him, like when he admitted to everyone his love for me, that now I am almost sure that is real.

As time passes, my hopes go up, but then I think that Kol might be torturing Stefan and I decide that it's just better for me if I forget that for now.

Night falls, and Bonnie and I decide to sleep on a tree. We spend the whole day talking while we ran, trying to keep our heads busy to see if we forgot what could happen to Stefan and I loved to hear the stories she told me about how she had to hide her powers and how her grandmother helped her to make them better and why did she live on a human district.

"When the war started between vampires,witches and werewolves, my ancestrals decided to come for a human district and help people. When the war was over they decided to stay, but we learned how to keep our powers hidden" She says and I realize she has turned her family on to the capitol.

What impressed me the most on Bonnie's stories that she has been following the vampires the whole time, learning how to play their games. She might be the best ally anyone would want to have and a great friend too.

The symbol of the capitol comes up, and my heart skips a beat. No deaths tonight. I breathe, relieved. That means that he is alive! At list that is a great thing to know right now.

"He's gonna be fine." Bonnie reassured me, as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cannon shoots and wakes me up. Now I am sure Stefan is dead. I prevent tears to flow, trying to convince myself that he is ok and that was any other tribute, or that maybe his death had been quick, but I know that any of that wasn't true. If he died, it was painful and it went on through the whole night. "At list he is in peace" I think, trying to comfort myself, but that doesn't work out very well.

"Who do you think that died?" Bonnie asks, clearly trying to believe that it wasn't Stefan the one who died.

"I don't know, maybe the crippled boy from district 9" I answer, not buying any of it.

We stay there a few minutes, and I allow my tears to flow, so does Bonnie. But when I look at her again, all I see is a craving for revenge. That scares me, but it doesn't sound bad at all.

"Let's get revenge on Kol." Bonnie proposes "For Stefan."

"How?" I ask, very interested on the idea.

"We go to the places where the vampires are camping. There is a mountain of blood bags and weapons there. If we can find a way to destroy them, it will be their end." I can't help but admit that I love the idea. While we hunt and eat, Bonnie tells me everything about how their camp works, and we come up with a plan:

While Bonnie sets fire on some plants in three different parts of the forest, to distract the vampires, I will go to their camp, destroy everything and then we meet exactly where Stefan left us the last time.

"See you at dinner" I say, after everything is ready to start the plan.

"See you" She says, disappearing through the woods, making her way towards the first spot.

It doesn't take me too long to get to their camp. Still, I got to be careful, one wrong move and I am dead.

As I hide behind the trees, I see that there is something wrong. All they have is piled up and there is no one guarding it. I make a mental note to find out what is wrong before trying to destroy it.

There are four of them there: The one from district one, Kol and Vickie. There is also one small vampire from district 3, but he doesn't seem to be very helpful for them, but he must have some value, or he would be long dead by now.

While I try to figure out why the food isn't being protected, Kol starts screaming and all of them run into the woods. I don't bother to look; Bonnie must have set fire on the first spot, like we agreed to do.

When they all leave, I decide that it is better if I set an arrow on fire and throw it in there, but then there is no guaranty that everything will burn down in flames. There is no way out but to look what is wrong with that mountain closely.

Before I can even move, the girl with foxface comes and starts jumping oddly when she is close to it. By the end, she seems to see something and casts a spell; the thing was some snacks of food, probably that were going to be used as a trap for hungry tributes. I watch as the thing flies from the pile for her and she jumps oddly back into the woods.

That helped me to realize that there are mines down there.

"Of course! District 3 is responsible for making bombs and weapons! That is why that boy is alive for this long" I think.

Now, I just need to find out where they are, to throw something on them so they explode and take the food with them. When I find nothing, I see some apples there. If I can cut the bag they are in, they will fall, starting the mines.

I see the second spot is already on fire. Time is running low, and the vampires will be here in any minute now, since they must be realizing this is a trap.

Quickly, I take an arrow from my back and my bow. I take a few seconds and then let it go.

I smile for a fraction of a second as the apples fall, rolling on the ground. One second later, I am flying backwards.

_A/N: Long chapter, but it had to be. And no, Stefan isn't dead. (Not before I have a chance to make the cave scene! ;) ) Review, please! _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed last chapter, and hope you all enjoy this one!_

_Damon: *Rolls eyes* they won't enjoy it! I am not there!_

_Stefan: Stop complaining and tell them what you have to!_

_Me: Yeah, tell them what you have to say!_

_Damon: Fine... Guys, for those of you who enjoy delena, a new fic named "Truth never fails" Is also here for you all to read, thanks to the request of __Ice Skating Pro 239 (seriously, thanks! Otherwise she would never write a fic for me!)_

_Me: Damon... _

_Damon: Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic and mine, if you want to read it. _

Chapter 17

I am threw on a tree, and then to the ground, where I keep laying down, my arm hurting, preventing me of thinking of anything else, as the other mines explode around me. When I am sure everything has blew up, I stand up and hide behind a tree, examining my arm. It doesn't seem to be broken at all.

The vampires come back and I almost laugh at Kol's anger attack, while he rips his hair out and screaming. I watch as he throws the boy from district 3 with his vampire strength on the top of a very sharp tree. I close my eyes as blood from his chest flows down from the top of the tree, giving it a red color. The cannon shoots and I know he is dead.

"One less vampire" I think, as I run away, as quietly and as quickly as I can, although I know the vampires will be too busy drinking the other vampire's blood to realize that I ran away.

I manage to make half way to where Stefan left us and then I fall on the ground, only to realize that my ear is bleeding, and a lot. I can barely hear with it now. As I am too exhausted to stand up, I keep laying there, through the night.

The anthem plays, followed by the symbol of the capitol and the dead tributes are shown. The boy from district three and another one from district 10. I breathe, relieved. Stefan is alive, and hopefully safe, given that he wasn't there with the careerists.

But I know that if Kol called the other vampires to help him, or even just decided to hurt him by himself, he would be badly injured, but at list I can saw that he is safe. Bonnie is ok too. I just hope that she made it to our meeting point, but now I won't be able to check. The world fades around me as I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I eat some of the plants that I know I can, and even some vervain that I hadn't seen earlier, but now I do. It would be good if I drank it, like I did before, but eating it has the same effect, so it is not very different.

And besides, I don't want any vampire compelling me to torture myself while I am here, especially after what I just did to Kol.

As I finish making my way to the meeting point, I realize that besides some bloodstains on the grass, there aren't any signs of a fight. Maybe Stefan really was strong and smart enough to escape, but that blood signs tell me otherwise. One thing I know for sure is that he escaped; otherwise he would be dead by now.

I wait for a couple hours and then I realize that there must be something wrong happening with Bonnie.

I run to the spot where we decided she would set fire to and I don't even have to get very close to see that she hadn't. The place was exactly the same way it was when I left her yesterday. That means she didn't make it here, so something happened on the way between this and the other spot.

I run for about half an hour, only to find her in the middle of a clearing, casting spells at a vampire that I can see that is resisting very well to them. There is blood coming out of her neck, so I can only assume that the vampire bit her. She looks at me, distracting herself from what she should be doing.

"Elena!" Is all she has time to scream, before a stake pierced through her body.

_A/N: Bonnie... T.T Sorry guys, but she has to die... I can't do anything about it. Review, if you want to. _

_Damon: And don't forget to check out my story... *gives a sad look* _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Probably when you read this, the rest of the fic will have been all written and just waiting to be published. The other fic might be written too, but on my notebook, so I will have to type it yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 18_

The vampire from one dies before he can even blink. My wooden arrow hits his heart, making blood fall from it and one minute later he is dead on the ground. The cannon shoots and I take my arrow from his chest, running straight to Bonnie.

She is lying down on the ground and I sit down, putting her head on my lap.

"Did you blow up the food?" Bonnie asks, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"All of it" I say, forcing myself not to cry and giving her my best smile.

"Great" She answers and I start crying too.

Looking at her wound, I can see that it is big and blood is coming out from it. The only way for her to heal now, is if she drinks the blood from the vampire I killed. But Bonnie is a witch, she would never accept that. Witches hate vampires more than anyone else ever would.

"You have to win"

"I will. For both of us" She smiles at me, and I have to control myself not to sob.

"Sing" She asks and I nod, knowing that this is her last wish. There is a song that I love to sing for my sister and we call it "the song of the mountains". I force myself to calm down, and begin:

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed full of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes..."_

By the end of the song, she closed her eyes and I know she is dead. Tears flow freely now, because even if we didn't stay together for much time, she was a great person to have around, a friend that I would never forget. I think; as I stand up, ready to leave.

The suddenly, all that Damon ever told me, all of his anger towards the capitol and this stupid game finally made sense in my head: No one should be forced to play this stupid game or even allowed to do something like this at all.

Now, I don't hate the vampire that killed Bonnie, it was not his fault. He had to do it in order to win. I hate the capitol for making us play this deadly game.

I decide that I can't just leave her here like that dead on the ground. She seems so vulnerable like this, and I hate this feeling.

So I go into the forest and get the prettiest flowers I can find; they have all kinds of colors and smell like the perfumes from capitol.

I cover the wound with red flowers, and I put the others all around her body. When I am done, I stand up and look back once.

"Bye Bonnie. I will miss you" I say, and finally leave, tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I walk away.

I decide that I have to find Stefan, be an ally of his like we were when Bonnie was still alive, maybe even help him to heal, but this arena seems too big for me to do it by myself. All I want is to lie down and pretend that none of this has ever happened, and so I do.

Night falls and I climb to the top of a tree, making myself comfortable to get some sleep.

"She is safe and sound now" I say to myself. "Safe and sound"

The symbol of the capitol appears and all I see is Bonnie and the boy from district 1. This means that there are only six of us now. _Six. _

Before I can fade to sleep, the game master's voice, Elijah's voice, echoes through the arena.

"Congratulation tributes! The rules that permitted only one winner are now suspended. Two tributes can win, as long as they are from the same district."

The energy that died on me when Bonnie died has been turned on again. Two can win if they are from the same district. Two. Me and Stefan! I decide that I will search for him first thing in the morning.

_A/N: Hope you are enjoying so far, because now we will have the Stefan and Elena scenes! *-* *-* *-* _

_Stefan and Elena: Yes!_

_Liked it? Hated it? Review! _


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! Now, let's go find Stefan!_

Chapter 19

I wake up in the morning and I get annoyed with the happiness that is crossing my face with a smile. Bonnie is dead, and here am I, almost jumping of happiness because I have to find the boy who sacrificed everything to save me. We are the star crossed lovers, as Alaric said.

It is crystal clear to everyone that all he did, even joining Kol, was to keep me safe. And I can't tell how much I want him to be ok when I find him because of that, even knowing that he won't.

And I haven't got any idea of how am I going to tell him about Bonnie's death. They seemed to be friends, and it will be very painful for him, even if he already knows that if she is dead, to know the details.

As I hunt to get some food, I wonder how I am going to find him. Sure, there was blood where we left him, but he couldn't have stayed there, or else he would have died of thirsty days ago; there must be water next to him, and so I decide to go to the best place where he could be: The vervain river.

When I get there, I start to walk down besides the river and I end up catching myself before I scream his name. It is way too risky to do that.

The river bends to the left, into a completely new part of the forest. Mountains, trees, aquatic plants and other things are seeing here. I don't like it, it gives me a feeling that I am about to walk into a trap.

There are only six of us left, and fighting Kol or any other tribute on a new part of the forest for me is the worst thing that could happen. Or at list, that is what I am thinking when I find a trail of blood on the ground.

Water and blood, footprints marked with blood and more blood. I just hope that he is a little better than what I think he is, otherwise it will be very hard for me to save him.

I follow the blood until I find him, lying on the riverside, not too far from the water.

"Stefan!" I scream, not being able to hold myself. I sit next to him and hug him, but he makes a hurt face and I let go.

"Are you here to kill me, sweetheart?" He jokes, but I can see that by his weak voice he isn't ok at all. The problem is that I don't know if I can make him better. Not at list, with all the blood I saw earlier.

"Nice of you to find what is left of me" He plays again, as I fill my water bottle, giving it to him.

"Did Kol hurt you?" He nods, and he turns his head to his left leg, but I see two marks on his neck, and something tells me that blood was coming out of it, not long ago.

"My leg. He stabbed me with the stake" I nod and help him to stand up.

"Come on, let's clean you up" He looks at the mud pilling up over himself and nods.

At first, it seems easy to help him to go to the river, but he is limping badly, and each time he does so, his legs causes him lots of pain and when we finally get there, he has tears on his eyes.

I don't want to see him like that, never again.

He sits with his legs in the water, as I fill my water bottle and empty it on him. His arms, legs, and bloody neck, until he is very cleaned up and I can see no serious wounds that I can't treat on him.

I get his jacket and t shirt and clean them up, realizing he has a bad fever. I get some plants that I know that can help me with that and he eats them, obediently.

"Thanks, now can I get some sleep, please?" He asks and I can see how tired he is.

"Just a little longer, I promise; but before, I got to take a look on your leg." He tenses up, but I give him a great smile and a look that seem to calm him down.

I cut the part of his pants that is covering the wound, and what I see is blood and pus. I want to run away, get into the woods and never come back again, but I can't do that. He needs my help and he being hurt is all my fault.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He says.

"Kind of, we need to clean this up first, then I can see if it is bad or not" I fill the water bottle and throw it on the wound, cleaning it up.

The blood goes away, and so does the pus, but he screams in agony and I stop. I can't handle seeing him in so much pain, especially when I have no idea of what I am doing.

"Why don't we let it get some air, and then..."

"You try to fix it?" He offers, feeling sorry for me.

"That is it. Now, eat this" I give him an apple I found while hunting this morning. I just hope it will make him a little stronger, because we will have to move from here.

When his clothes are done cleaning and dry, I see that he is fast asleep, his brown hair shinning in the sunlight.

I decide to get some leaves my mom once told me that are good to heal cuts and put them on his leg.

It works and the leg is way less swollen. He sleeps the whole afternoon while I hunt and I decide that it is time to move.

"Stefan. We have to go" I say, softly, waking him up.

"Where?" He asks me, seeming confused.

"Away from here. Somewhere where we can hide." I answer, helping him to dress his t shirt and jacket, and then I help him up.

We start to follow the river, making our way to some caves that I saw the first time I came here, while looking for him, and I choose one right in time, because he falls down on it, almost passing out.

I cover the entrance of the cave with some leaves, to pretend that there is no one here or that this doesn't exist, and help him inside the sleeping bag I got. He eats and drinks a little more, then watches me as I sit next to him.

"Elena, if I don't make it, I..."

"No." I cut him off, before he can keep going.

"I lost Bonnie. I won't lose you."

"I know, but..."

I press my lips against his on a kiss, in order to shut him up and because I wanted to do that for so long. I let my tears flow. He can't die, he won't die and I don't want to think about it.

"You won't die. I forbid you, ok?" I say, after we break apart.

"Ok" He whispers, seeming stunned with me.

I leave the cave to have some time alone and end up finding a parachute coming in my direction. Our star crossed lovers' thing must be rocking the capitol, I think.

It lands on my feet and I pick it up, opening it to reveal a soup. "Thank you" I say, looking to the skies, before going back inside.

"Stefan, look what Alaric got you" I say, happily, realizing he is staring at me with his shinning green eyes.

_A/N: There! Finally a long Stelena chapter! *-* Hated it? Liked it? Review! _


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and... _

_Stefan: We hope you enjoy! *smiles*_

Chapter 20

I half beg, half ask, half force Stefan to drink the soup. Finally, after what seemed hours, he finishes it, and I let him sleep. He has suffered way more than he should for one day. Now, I watch him for a few minutes and decide to look out for myself and I do so.

I eat watching the stars and the symbol of the capitol crosses the skies. No deaths today. And if we are lucky enough, the people from capitol will have got entertained with us for the day and we will be able to have one calm night.

After eating, I crawl next to Stefan on the sleeping bag and feel how high his temperature is. There is no herb that can heal that, not on this area, way down the river. I decide to make a bandage with what I had to cut from his pants and wet it, putting it on his forehead. It should keep the fever down, at list for now.

I spend the night watching over him, without ever getting tired. He seems so sick and I am feeling sorry for him. But on the bright side, he seems to be a lot better than when I found him, so I think he will actually make it.

Just these positive thoughts already leave me completely happy and, of course, annoyed with myself.

When the first sun rays cross the sky, I decide to go out; see if there is something good for him to eat, and come back holding berries, when morning arrives.

"I was worried about you" He says, looking very concerned.

"Worried about me? Have you seen yourself lately?" I answer, yawning.

"You're tired. Go get some rest, I'll stay up, taking care of everything" He says, softly, now more worried than he was before.

I was going to start protesting, but I am too tired to do that. Instead, I lie down next to him and fall asleep in seconds.

When I wake up, the day is gone.

"Stefan! You should have waked me up earlier!"

"What for? There is nothing happening and besides, you look so beautiful when you are asleep" I have to try really hard to keep serious after that and he laughs of my tries.

"Let's check on your leg" I say and smile when he stops laughing.

Pus. And lots of it. The infection is worse and we will need real meds from the capitol to treat this. Alaric should be able to get it for us but I doubt it. Gifts like that are hard things to get, even from the very beginning of the games.

"It is getting better" I lie and Stefan frowns. He always does that when he is confused or when he knows why am I lying, but says nothing. I need to get away from here, find something that can actually help him.

"I should..." I start to say, but he holds my arm.

"Stay._ Please_" He almost begs and I nod. Anything to get this sad look out of his face.

We spend the whole day together, curled on each other's arms and I watch as he slowly gets worse. It is frustrating just to sit here and watch as he dies! I should do something or at list try to.

"_Attention tributes. I invite you all to the cornucopia tomorrow morning, and before any of you refuse, you should know that there is something you all need a lot there" _Elijah's voice cuts the air and disappears as fast as it came.

That is it! This is my shot on saving Stefan! All I need to do is to get there and...

"No. You are not going to risk your life for me." Stefan states, holding my shoulder.

"I won't. I will let Kol, the girl from district 5 and Luka kill themselves there first" I answer and a minute of silence follows, as if Stefan is judging whether or not he should trust what I just said.

"You are a terrible liar, you know?" He says and I get angry.

"I will go, and you won't be able to stop me!" I state.

"I will follow you then."

"You can't walk 15 meters with that leg" I challenge

"Yeah? Try me!" I know by his tone that he isn't lying. He is stubborn and strong enough to do that.

"Fine! But you will have to do as I say when I say, deal?" I say, giving up.

"Deal." He seems to believe me this time.

"Good, then wait here while I make you a soup."

As I go to the river to get plants, I think if it isn't just better to go now, while he is there in the cave. I would be back in one day and he wouldn't be able to follow me anyway.

That is when a parachute falls down on my feet. Alaric did it! Stefan is safe" I open it and my hopes go down; It is sleep syrup! Now I can go without being stopped!

I mix it with some berries and herbs to fake the flavor and now all I need to do is to get him to eat!

I go back to the cave and greet him.

"Here, look what I got you! A berries soup!" He fakes a happy face, and eats one spoon of it.

"They are so sweet! Still, they taste familiar." He eats another spoon and I know he will be out in a few minutes.

"Almost like syrup" He says, swallowing a third spoon. "Syrup!" He says and tries to puke, but it is too late and he is losing his senses.

"Goodnight Stefan" I say, as he fades on a deep sleep. I get my bow and arrows; it is time to get his meds.

_A/N: Elena is really scaring me now! O.o _


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 21

I don't take too long before getting to the cornucopia. As I hide behind some plants, I can see that inside it there are bags numbered according to their districts. The bag numbered with 12 is the closest from me.

I look around; the area seems empty, but I am not sure if I should trust only my eyes when people can come out of the woods with weapons to kill you any time, so I got to be extra careful.

If I am fast enough, maybe I can get the bag and run back to the woods without being caught. If I do that, I will get the other tributes unprepared and when they recover from the shock, I will be far gone.

As I get ready to run, foxface witch comes, takes her bag and runs, as fast as she can, like nothing had ever happened. Damn! She took my idea and used it before I had the chance to! I can't tell you how much I hate her for that. Ok, now it's my turn. I breathe heavily once and run, as fast as I can, towards the cornucopia.

I manage to get there and get my bag, but when I am running away, the girl from district 2, now known as Vickie, throws a knife that comes at full speed towards my head. I get down to the floor, but it ends up hitting my forehead, cutting it a little. Before I can even think of standing up and run or fight, she is on top of me, keeping me down with her weight.

I try to free myself, but that only makes her angrier and she steps on my wrist to hold me down. _CRACK._ I don't even have to look at it to know that it is broken. Now it is my turn to get mad.

"Where is the lover boy, district 12?" She asks. Good. At list I am alive while we talk.

"He is around here somewhere, hunting Kol down with white oak's stakes." Fear crosses her eyes as the possibility of her master being able to be killed crosses her mind.

"STEFAN!" I scream to the top of my lungs and she almost runs away, knife in hands. But minutes pass and nothing happens.

"Liar. He is almost dead, isn't he? I saw Kol stabbing him. I fed on his blood." I feel my skin burn in hate. "You are here to get his meds and help him. Too bad he will never get them" She says, getting another knife out of her pocket.

"He will die like that pathetic witch you were friends with. What is her name? Bonnie?" She laughs as I struggle to get out of her grip and gets her knife ready to stab my heart. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry Stefan" I think, and wait until she stabs me.

But she doesn't. Instead, I feel as something takes her weight from me, and throws it on the cornucopia. I dare to open my eyes and look up. It is the other tribute from district 11, Luka.

Vickie falls to the ground and Luka kicks her face. "YOU KILLED HER?"

She tries to stand up, but I can see as he uses a spell to keep her down. I watch as she puts her hands on her head and screams in agony. I guess Bonnie wasn't the only one with secrets here.

"ANSWER ME!"

"No"

"Liar! You killed her! And now you will die!" He says some words that I don't know what they even mean, and she burns down in flames in front of my eyes. When she is dead, the cannon shoots and I have a feeling that it is my turn. He walks towards me, eyes full of tears. _He cared about Bonnie. _

"Only this time, district 12. For Bonnie!" He says, gets his bag and disappears in the trees behind me, probably to hunt Kol.

He let me live! I stand up with my bad in hands and run, as fast as I can, to our cave. The last thing I remember is to inject the vampire blood that they gave me on his arm and then put a hand on my forehead only to see that it was full of blood, before I passed out.

_A/N: Hey guys! Now we are getting to the end of the story... The book, for those who don't know, has 27 chapters, this fanfic has 26. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! ;) _


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy! Oh and before anything else, yes I will write catching fire and mockingjay (doppelganger), but not right now. I am on a very long phase of tests until December... But I promise that soon as school is done you will get "catching vampires" (no, not a good name.) to read._

Chapter 22

The sound of the rain hitting on the top of the cave finds my ears, but I don't want to wake up.

"Elena, can you hear me?" Stefan's voice reaches my ears too and then I wake up. I need to check out if his leg is ok and he needs me.

"Hi Stefan" I answer, taking the concerned look out of his face.

"Hi" He says, smiling. "It's nice to see your beautiful eyes again."

"Did your leg heal?"

"A lot. I don't know what you did, but my leg is all normal again." He says, showing me his leg, and I get relieved. He is actually going to make it. And he also doesn't seem mad at me for that.

"That is great! Did you eat?" He smiles at my concern.

"Stop worrying about me. You have a bad injury on your forehead."

"It was Vickie. She almost killed me, but then Luka, the boy from Bonnie's district turned up and turns out he isn't human. He cast a spell on her and she burned down in flames in front of my eyes." Stefan is looking very surprised.

"Two witches? On a human district? You know the rules Elena. He can't win." _And neither could Bonnie_. Was what he was going to say. I know that it is true, but I never wanted to think about it, not after Bonnie became our friend. No creatures are allowed on human districts and vice versa. Unless the vampires want to grab a snack or even turn a kid into a vampire to be a part of the games.

"I know. He let me live, and I hope he can get Kol for us"

"Get some rest, I will stay up." He says, and I start crying.

Finally I can let it all out. Because it is unfair that we have to play this game and that Bonnie had to die, or even that Luka can't win the games, even if he does so. I am crying for Jenna, Margaret and Damon, people that I miss the most here in this arena. I just want to go home.

"Elena! Are you okay?"

"I wanna go home Stefan!" I sob and he hugs me, holding me tight against his chest.

"And you will, I promise." His words calm me down a little and I sleep there, on his arms.

* * *

When I wake up next morning, the rain hasn't stopped and we eat what is left of our food. I can't go out like this on such a terrible weather and get us food, because I think that there will be no food waiting for us. Our only hope is Alaric and I doubt that he can do something about that. At this rate of the game, any food that could actually come for us is way more than anyone would want to pay. But maybe if we give them some romance...

"So Stefan, when did you fall in love with me?" I ask, not only to get food, but because I am really curious about that. He smiles.

"Well, I guess that it was on the first day of class, when we were only five years old. You were wearing a red dress, and my dad pointed you out while we waited for the class to begin."

"Your dad? Why?"

"He said: Do you see that girl there? I wanted to marry her mom, but she prefered a miner"

"What? You are making all of this up!" I interrupt him.

" No, it is true! And I said: Why did she prefer a miner when she could have you? And he answered: Because when he sings, all of the birds stop and listen."

"That is true. They did stop to listen" I say, admired picturing the scene of Stefan's dad telling him that.

"And then, on that day, the teacher asked who knew the song and you raised your hand and started singing. I swear that every bird outside stopped to listen."

"Oh please" I start laughing. I don't have such a great time since... I can't even remember.

"It really happened! After that, I watched you go home everyday, always wanting to have courage to talk to you."

"But you didn't"

"But I didn't." He admitted, and I feel my heart warm up, but then I get ashamed.

We should be making all of this up, not actually falling in love! But I know that what he said about the first day of class is real. I remember the dress.

And this also explains why he saved my life twice after my parents died on that car crash. There is no doubt about this: Stefan Salvatore loves me. But do I really love him too?

If you asked me that on the first days of the games and on the reaping day, I would say that I didn't. Now... I am not sure of anything anymore.

" You have a great memory" I state

" I remember everything about you. You just never payed attention on me."

"Well, now I am paying attention on you"

"Here I have no competition" He says, as I lean over.

"You don't have competition anywere" I finnish and we kiss.

But that kiss didn't last long, since something explodes outside the cave, and one minute later I am already with my bow in hands, ready to shoot. Stefan is holding a stake and looks outside the cave. His face lightens up, and before I can do anything, he goes outside and comes back with a huge box, full of the most variated kinds of food.

"I think Alaric got tired of seeing us starve" He coments, sitting on the ground of the cave.

"Yeah, I think so"

A/N: I loved the way he met katniss so much I couldn't change anything about it... Sorry guys. Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Review!


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 23

It takes all of us not to eat everything that they send us right here and now. When we are done with eating, Stefan and I share the sleeping bag.

"So, since we were five you didn't look to any other girl?" I ask.

"No, I did. But none of them left the same good impression that you did."

"I am sure that your parents must be very proud of you liking people from mystic falls."

"Not really, but I don't really care. My father didn't like me that much anyway. And besides, if we go back, you won't live in mystic falls anymore."

It is true. If we win, we will have to live on the victor's village.

"That means that Alaric will be our only neighbor!" He chuckles, imagining the future.

"It will be fun. You, me and Alaric living life in peace, remembering how our games were..."

"He hates me!" I say, laughing.

"Only when he is drunk"

"But he is always drunk!" Now we both laugh.

"I wonder how he won his games" Stefan says.

"_He was a vampire slayer" _Is what I want to say, but I am not sure if capitol people should know that. And I don't feel the right to talk about that, since I don't know why he stopped hunting vampires.

"He was smarter than the others" I say instead.

When I wake up at night, Stefan states that Luka's image was on the skies and I hate it. I know I should be happy that there it's just me, foxface, Stefan and Kol, but all I can think about is that he let me go. For Bonnie, he said. I must win this, for him. My list of people that I have to win the games for is only increasing.

On the next morning we go hunting but Stefan is making way too much noise, and scaring the animals away.

"Stefan, could you please go get some berries while I hunt?" I ask and he nods, understanding that he is making way too much noise for me to hunt.

When I finally find an animal, it is an owl. I kill it and also two squirrels. I put them on my backpack and with the plants Stefan is getting us, we will have nice food tonight.

As I go back to where I left him, I hear the unmistakable noise of a cannon shooting. I run, don't caring for the noise I am making, back to where I left him.

I find his jacket full of berries on the ground, but where is him?

"Stefan! Stefan!" I scream in panic. No... This couldn't be happening. I lost Rue. I couldn't lose him too, not when we got this far. I turn around and he is standing behind me.

"What are you doing? I thought that Kol killed you!" I scream, tears streaming down on my face, both from anger and happiness that he was ok. He hugs me.

"I'm ok. It's ok" He hugs me, trying to calm me down. It works and he lets go. I go to our backpack to put the meat I hunt and see that the cheese that was there when I left him here was gone.

"Did you eat that?" I point to the cheese, or better, lack there off.

"What? Me? No!"

"Yeah right... Then maybe the apples did!" I snap, angrily.

"Listen, I was getting berries nearby, not eating the cheese. Speaking of them, do you want some?" He offers them to me and I look, seeing that they are the deadly berries my dad once told me not to eat.

"Stefan! Those are nightlock's, they kill you in less than a minute!" That is when I hear something behind us and the ship comes, taking foxface's dead body with it.

"Run Elena! Kol will be here in any minute!" He says, pushing me to the trees.

"No, it wasn't Kol! It was you!" I say and he looks very confused at me.

"How the hell did I do that?" Instead of answering, I show him the berries.

_A/N: I love the way foxface dies on the book! _

_Foxface's ghost: Hey! *curses you* _

_Me: Too bad Bonnie casted protective spells around me, crazy ghost! :P_

_Hope you enjoyed, and please review! _


	24. Chapter 24

_A/: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy! (Short chapter, but the final battle is coming soon!) _

_Chapter 24_

It takes me a while to explain the whole situation to Stefan; how foxface stole the food from us and how that ended up causing her death.

"Now we only need to find Kol!" He exclaims and I nod. Finding Kol and killing him is the last thing we have to do before going home, but we know that it won't be easy. We need to make more stakes, and only the ones from the white oak are deadly for him.

It takes us about two hours, but we get where it was. The memories of Bonnie are too strong here for both of us, so we focus the best we can on what we are doing,(Stefan making stakes and me training ways to kill a vampire on a tree and vice versa.)

By the end of the afternoon, I fill our water bottles with vervain and we drink it. We get the stakes and even some arrows that I made and now it is time to chase Kol down. But we eat and rest first, so we will have full strength to kill him.

We decide to go to the camp that they made, what is the best choice we have on finding him, but sadly he isn't there, so we just sit and wait for hours, until he finally appears, looking like a real vampire. Red eyes, big fangs and veins next to his eyes very grown. He comes on our direction, but when I send an arrow at him, he just gets away and runs for his life.

Before I can understand why he is running, my arrow hits something that was behind him and I look back, only to find lots of wolves. They show their vampire fangs and I know that they are hybrids, but by then I am already running to save myself.

_A/N: Let's go to the final battle guys! It's been fun to write for you all and I hope that it has been fun for you to read the fanfic! :) _


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 25

Hybrids. There was no doubt about that. They don't look like real wolves and have vampire fangs, besides red eyes. What else could they be?

Kol is running towards the cornucopia and if he thinks that there is the safest place, who am I to disagree? Normally I would be jumping to the top of a tree, but with Stefan's leg, it would be impossible for us to hide on the trees_. Stefan!_

I climb to the cornucopia and state that he is limping, as fast as he can, but a hybrid is almost catching him. I feel an anger grow through my body and the next thing I know, I jump on the ground again and run towards the hybrid, shooting it with one of my arrows when I am close enough. It burns down in flames in front of my eyes, but I have no time to look at that, as I help Stefan to run towards the cornucopia and then climb.

I get to climb exactly one second before the hybrids arrive at the ground and one of them jumps, hitting it's paws exactly where I was, but falling down to the ground again.

My mind is racing, as I look to Kol, stating that he could attack us at any minute, but he is way more worried with the hybrids, as he screams some things to the skies, fighting with their brothers for really trying to kill him. Or at list, that is what seems.

I get my attention on the animals as well, as they try to climb and use their super strength to jump and hit against the cornucopia, but failing. I just hope that this thing stays still while we are up here, but then Stefan's blood hits my face and I look back ready to fight.

But that wasn't Stefan's blood, it was Kol's. Stefan bit his arm and managed to stake him, but he missed the heart, hitting it on his stomach instead. Now Kol is holding him, his arm on Stefan's mouth, making him drink the blood. Stefan was fighting with all he had, but Kol was way too strong for him to beat, even without using his vampire powers.

Kol held him by his neck and I watched as he fought less, trying to breathe.

I get my bow and arrow ready to shoot it right through his head. He just laughs at my stupid moves.

"Shoot me in the head and I won't die, but I will make sure to kill him and he will become a vampire, then after the games are over you will never see him again!" He threatens and I know that he is right.

Vampires can't live on human districts and when they are turned from the games, people never see them again. Rumor has it that they are arrested and compelled by president Klaus to be peacekeepers or tributes on the games. That is a destiny that I don't want for anyone, not even for my worst enemies.

"Kill him and you are dead." I threaten him and he just laughs.

"You can't really kill me with wooden arrows, you know that right?"

"Not even with white oak's ones?" I challenge him and he just stares at me, wide eyed.

We stay like that for awhile, trying to find a way out to our problems, when Stefan that is almost dying without air points to Kol's hands. He realizes what Stefan is doing and stops smiling one second after I did.

But one second is way too long, because I already shot the arrow and it hits straight on his hand. He lets go of Stefan, who gets the stake on the ground and hit him once more, missing his heart but making him fall down into the hybrids.

I close my eyes as he starts screaming but then I know that they won't hold him down for too long, so I take an arrow and shoot it, straight on his heart. He burns down in flames and so does the hybrids that are around him. The cannon shoot, not too long after that.

Stefan and I get down to the ground again and so do I.

"We won" He says, but he is not very happy about that. Neither am I.

"We won." I say, nodding, and we hug.

We go to the lake that is right next to the cornucopia and I help him to drink some water as he cleans his bloody mouth up. Not too long after that, a voice comes in the arena.

"_Hello tributes! The rules that let two players win the games are now down. Only one can be the winner. Happy hunger games and may the odds are ever in your favor."_

As I start to process the information that only one can win, Stefan stands in front of me and opens his arms.

"Come on, kill me"

"No. I won't do that! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. End this, go home. Win it for me" He says, as tears flow down his cheeks.

I wipe a tear of my own, when I see the deadly berries on the ground, waiting for me. I get lots of them and show them to Stefan.

"I won't let you do that" Stefan walks to me, holding my wrist.

"Trust me" I ask, placing some of the berries on his hands. He looks at me for a long time, and then lets my wrist go.

I don't want to go back home without him and he doesn't want to go home without me. Now I knew what I felt for him and it was love. I wanted to be together forever with him and if killing ourselves is the only way to do that, let it be. At list on heaven we can stay together, forever.

"On three" I say. He nods and kisses me softly before I can start counting. I smile. It is our last kiss.

"One"

"Two" He says.

"Three" Too late to change our minds now. When the berries are almost touching my lips, Elijah's voice screams over our heads.

"STOP! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, here are the winners of the 74th edition of the vampire games, Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore, the tributes from district 12!

_A/N: Last chapter is up tomorrow! I loved writing it to you all! _


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Here we are, on the last chapter! I resumed it a lot, but I will leave you all with a cliffhanger for the next book: "on vervain" HA! _

_Damon: You need to think of a better title -.-'_

_Stefan: Agreed. _

_Me: Yeah, but I don't know what I can change from "catching fire" to make it a vampire diaries fic... _

_Anyways, as always, thanks for your reviews, for whom favorited, who followed and even who just read. Love you all! 3_

Chapter 26

The spaceship comes and takes us and they even have to fight me so I can let go of Stefan. The capitol people then decide that it is better if they sedate me, and I black out.

When I wake up I am in a hospital bed, all the wounds, even the small cuts that I had due to that war with the hybrids healed. Stefan is nowhere to be seen, but Alaric is sitting on a chair on my room, watching me.

"Let's go" He says, and leaves the room so I can dress myself up with some clothes that are on the bed. I follow him, passing for my preparation team and Isobel, all of them greeting me and clapping their hands.

Alaric and I get into an elevator and he hugs me, also congratulating me for the victory on the games. We are going to the interview after the games, and then we will get to go home. Home!

I can't believe I will see Jenna, Margie and Damon again!

"Listen carefully; the president isn't happy with having two winners on the games, especially since they actually got to kill his brother. An entire line of vampires disappeared because of that. The only way to escape is to pretend that you are completely in love with him, understood?" Alaric warns me and I smile as the doors open. I don't have to pretend anything!

The interviews were good and all the answers that I gave Mikael were completely true. I was in love with Stefan Salvatore and he was in love with me.

After the interviews, we go to a train to make it home. I couldn't be feeling better; we made it, after all!

"What do we do now?" He asks, while we look through the window of the train.

"About what?"

"About you and me. Did we really become a couple?" He says, holding my hand.

"I don't know, I..."

"This is about Damon, isn't it?" He cut me off. Was it about Damon? I had no idea what I felt about him. When I left we were just two friends, but what will he think if I go back dating someone else? He is my best friend, and I don't want to hurt his feelings.

When I don't answer, Stefan pulls his hand away and looks away as well.

"Stefan, I..." But I never finish my sentence. The train stops and he holds my hand again, right when the door opens.

We wave to everyone and even that he doesn't say I know that he is mad at me. I look to Jenna, Margaret and Damon, who is smiling haply at me. I smile back, but the only person who is in my mind now is Stefan.

I hold his hand tight as we pass through the crowd, abominating the moment I will have to let it go.

_Meanwhile..._

President Klaus drinks a blood bag as he watches on TV the winners going back home and being received for everyone. He no longer grieves for the death of his brother, as the body of his other brother is lying on the cold floor, dead. At list for now.

As he finishes the bag, an amazing idea crosses his mind; A way to get revenge without ever being caught. But he would have to be patient about that. It is ok though; the 75th vampire games aren't this far from now.

**The end? **


End file.
